


Free Creeper

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creeper Gavin, Creeper!Gavin, Gavin was raised by creepers, M/M, Minecraft, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting in the woods around Achievement City, Michael encounters what he first thought was a Creeper which turned out to be a man. Now he has to deal with him, and all of the destruction he is most likely going to cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Creeper

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, I HIGHLY recommend you read Creeper Boy by Angela aka Hashtagmavin on Tumblr! It's what inspired this FanFiction, and it's a really great fic!  
> [http://hashtagmavin.tumblr.com/post/59141380032/creeper-boy-1]

Everyone has a main job in Achievement City. Jack was responsible for building and maintaining the houses, while Ryan focused on potions and circuitry. Ray was the resource finder and helped build with Geoff, who would construct complex forms of entertainment for the five of the men.

Michael is usually the one that does the hunting to keep them all alive. He would be the one to venture out and slaughter the animals for all of them to eat and survive another day. Like Ray's job, it came with a high level of danger. There was always the risk of being attacked by different enemies, but his main concern were the Creepers, whom have caused him much trouble in the past.

"Fuck." The sun began to sink below the horizon, and Michael was at least a 20 minute walk from the city. Looks like the guys will be going hungry tonight if he doesn't start heading back now. His haul today consisted of 30 pork chops, and he silently hoped that would be enough for the next day after they ate dinner. 

As Michael turned around, he heard something unnerving near him. It was quick, but he knew it was the hiss of a nearby Creeper. Without a torch and the night approaching soon, it would become dangerously dark, so he has no choice but to retreat as fast as he can back to Achievement City. Heading north, he started to run with his sword in his hand and ears open. When the sounds of hissing came from behind him, Michael started to panic. Would he be able to outrun the Creeper? What if he couldn't? He barley escaped with his life the last time, what if he wasn't so lucky this time?

He could see the city when something smashed into his back, knocking him into the ground and causing him to roll onto his back. All he could think about was that he was going to die, and his friends are going to be able to hear it. The hissing was right in his ear, and the only thing Michael could do was close his eyes and wait for impact. But it never came. The hissing suddenly stopped, and something started to tug at his hood. Slowly, Michael opened his eyes and gasped.

A pair of wide, green eyes stared right back into his own. The face was covered in green and black dye, sloppily painted on with fingers to mimic the face of a Creeper. Michael shot up from the ground and the boy jumped back, keeping eye contact. His clothes were handmade, poorly constructed and dyed, and in a desperate need of a wash. They covered almost every inch of his body, and a similarly shitty hood covered his neck and head.

A moment of silence filled the air as both seemed to take in the others appearance. 

"H-hello?" Michael stammered, questioning if he was actually already dead. The boy didn't reply, but simply held out his hand. Michael waited, but slowly reached out to grab it to be helped up. "Thanks..."

The boy stood a few inches taller than himself, and looked roughly his age as well.

"I'm Michael." He finally said. Something about the boy seemed odd, like why he was dressed like a Creeper and decided to attack him.

"Michael." His name came out rough through his lips, like he never speaks.

"Yeah, Michael." Michael pointed to himself. This made the boy smile widely.

He pointed to himself and exclaimed, "Gavin!"

The sun has fully set at this point and a full moon shines in the sky, so Michael decides that It's best that he takes Gavin back to the others.

He has discovered after trying to talk with Gavin for that past few minutes that he knows little to no English. He seems to only know his name, Gavin Free, and hello. The only way he could get him to follow him was to grab his hand and pull.

Michael still hasn't fully comprehended what happened. First he thought he was going to be brutally murdered by a Creeper, but was instead he was tackled to the ground by a feral Creeper boy. And, after not being killed or killing him, decided to bring him home with him.

Gavin didn't protest. When Michael grabbed his hand, he complied without any issue and allowed himself to be pulled away by the stranger.

When in the safety of the torch light of the logo, Michael called out for everyone.

"Assholes! Hey, come out here!" He hollered.

The first to respond was Ray, who practically threw himself out his door and started to run over. "Holy shit man, finally. I was starting to think tha- WHAT THE FUCK!?"

He stopped a few feet away, and was having a staring contest with Gavin. Rays reaction got the attention of the Gents, who then came running out of their houses.

"Oh God, what happened?"

"I have healing potions!"

"I swear on my dick, if someone's dead...!"

All three of them stopped and stared at him, and he turned to look at them with his idiotic grin.

He pulled down his hood, revealing a mess of light brown hair, and gave a loud, "Hello!"


End file.
